Hero Gear
'Introduction' Hero equipment (armor,accessories and weapon) can be obtained in many ways including hunting npc mobs, trading honor points, the arcadian ladder and lairs. Items recieve damage over time (displayed as durability) which slowly reduces its effect, this can be fixed through spending gold by clicking the item and selecting the repair option. The colour of the items name denotes its quality and rarity as explained below... *White- Common quality/rarity. Better than nothing but only just. *Green- Fine quality/rarity. Small bonuses. *Blue- Excellant quality/rarity. Average bonuses, some blue pieces giving quite decent troop bonus. *Purple- Outstanding quality/rarity. Very good improvement to hero stats and bonuses. *Orange- Legendary quality/rarity. So far the only legendary quality items in the game are pets. Equipment can be viewed and equiped in the hero interface by clicking your hero profile, selecting "view" and then the inventory tab. Greyed out items mean that your hero does not yet meet requirements to equip this particular item. All gear set items will require you to have an attribute raised to a certain level in addition to a hero level requirement as displayed below... 'Gear preffixes and suffixes' Preffixes and suffixes in an items name describe which stat and troop type the gear effects, below is an example list of both. Preffixes *Heavenly - Cavaliers Bonus *Distinguished - Peltast Bonus *Hale and hearty - Pikemen Bonus *Agile - Ranged Bonus *Tyrannical - Trebuchet Bonus *Balanced - Giant crossbowman Bonus Suffixes *Indigo- Physique (Level 20 Blue) *Leone- Command (Level 20 Blue) *Holy-Souls- Physique (Level 40 Blue) *Shadow-Word- Command (Level 40 Blue) *Spiderlord- Physique (Level 50 Purple) *Light-Beam- Command (Level 50 Purple) *Incandescent- Physique (Level 60 Purple *Perishing-Bone- Command (Level 60 Purple) *Untamed- Physique (Level 70 Purple) *Python- Command (Level 70 Purple) 'Arena gear' Arena gear is availible through the trade item function in the arena tab in the form of random gear boxes. You purchase a gear box with honor (costs displayed in below pic) and recieve a random item of the relevant level in the mail. Arena gear quality is displayed as a light blue but is roughly on par with white and green items of the same level, making it useful for starting heros only for the most part. 'Purple gear boxes' Purple gear boxes can be purchased from the mall (costs in pic below) and when opened, provide a random purple quality item of the relevant level in the mail. 'Honor gear' Honor gear (purchased with honor points) is some of the best gear around and is availible for each level bracket and each hero build. The cost varies with level and piece but many choose to save their points for the top end gear since it is more dificult to obtain gear at that level from alternate sources. The battlefield item exchange can be accessed through either the arena tab or the battlefield tab. 'Augments' Hero gear can be augmented to improve its bonuses with cobalt ore using the augment function. The amount of ore required depends on what level you are improving it to and each piece may be augmented to a maximum of +15. Augmenting gear higher than +5 carries a risk of failure and failure will remove existing augments unless a "no loss" item is used when making the attempt and augmenting beyond +10 carries the risk of losing the item completely. To augment click a piece of gear and select "augment" then select the ore, no loss item and success rate items you wish to use. If an augment fails (+6 to +10) without the use of an Untouchable or Refined Gold Gem the augment goes back to +0. If the augment fails above +10 without use of an untouchable or refined gold gem then the equipment disappears permanently. Untouchable stops the loss of augments on a failure up until +10 (So if +8 was failed the gear stays +8). Above +10 an untouchable will prevent the gear from disappearing but the aug goes down to +0. A Refined Gold Gem does a similar job to an untouchable, except it also helps above +10 as if you fail above +10 with the use of an refined gold gem the aug returns to +10 (So if +11 is failed the aug remains +10, if +15 is failed then the aug goes back to +10). A Gem of Fortune increases the success rate by 5%. Augment items can be obtained via platinum chests, levers of fortune, moonlight treasure boxes, the arcadian ladder, yeti drops and as a daily reward. Augments can be transfered from one item to a another item at the cost of pv using the reinforcement transfer option (below the augment option). The cost increases as the level of augment rises and any existing augments on the recieving item will be replaced by the reinforcement transfer. The below table displays the cost of transfering each level augment to each of the levels of hero gear. Ore cost for augmenting *+1 = 1 Cobalt Ore (100% Success) *+2 = 2 Cobalt Ore (100% Success) *+3 = 3 Cobalt Ore (100% Success) *+4 = 5 Cobalt Ore (100% Success) *+5 = 7 Cobalt Ore (100% Success) *+6 = 10 Cobalt Ore (85% Success) *+7 = 13 Cobalt Ore (80% Success) *+8 = 16 Cobalt Ore (75% Success) *+9 = 20 Cobalt Ores (70% Success) *+10 = 25 Cobalt Ores (65% Success) *+11 = 31 Cobalt Ores (60% Success) *+12 = 38 Cobalt Ores (55% Success) *+13 = 46 Cobalt Ores (50% Success) *+14 = 55 Cobalt Ores (45% Success) *+15 = 65 Cobalt Ores (40% Success) Augment effects (percent boost on item specifications) *+1 = +5% *+2 = +10% *+3 = +15% *+4 = +20% *+5 = +25% *+6 = +65% *+7 = +75% *+8 = +85% *+9 = +95% *+10 = +105% *+11 = +120% *+12 = +135% *+13 = +150% *+14 = +165% *+15 = +180% Below is an example of a piece of high end gear augmented from level 0 to level 15. And here is an example of fully augmented honour gear. Themo (talk) 12:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC)